finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit (term)
and Basch performing combos in Final Fantasy XII.]] Hit is a recurring term in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. First appearing in the original Final Fantasy, Hit tells the player how many times a unit strikes the enemy on their turn. Each hit inflicts a certain amount of damage, but the damage is tallied up and the total amount of damage is shown on the screen at the end of the unit's turn. The hit count is usually increased by Haste. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The higher Accuracy of a unit will cause it to obtain more hits, and units in the first two positions will have a greater hit ratio. Final Fantasy II The weapon skill level determines how many chances a character has to strike an enemy. Accuracy determines how likely an attack is to hit, and the target's Evasion stats determine how many hits it can avoid and the chance of each evasion attempt succeeding. There is a minor bug in later versions that can give inaccurate numbers of weapon hits when a shield is also equipped. Final Fantasy III The maximum amount of hits a player character can perform is based on the following formula: : (Agility/16) + (Level/16) The maximum amount of attacks a player character can avoid depends on if they have a shield or not. With one, the formula is: : (Agility/16) + (Level/16) + 1 * (number of shields equipped) Without one, the formula is instead: : (Agility/32) + (Level/32) Monsters instead have a fixed number of maximum attacks they can perform and avoid. Final Fantasy IV There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but hits are used all the same. Player characters can attempt a number of attacks equal to (strength / 8) + (agility / 16) + 1, with the amount of those that succeed determined by accuracy. The target may then attempt to evade the hits. The amount of attacks that can be avoided is equal to agility / 8, with a bonus equal to level / 16 if a shield is equipped. For monsters, both values are instead predetermined. The amount of attacks that can be performed is displayed next to the Attack stat, while the amount of attacks that can be evaded is displayed next to the Defense stat. A bug in the SNES version makes it so that monsters have 0 Evasion and thus cannot dodge attacks unless their evasion is changed with an in-battle script; only Cagnazzo and Barbariccia do this, when they change their forms. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Hit returns and works the same way as it did in the previous game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hit functions the same way as has its predecessors. Final Fantasy XII A character using a melee weapon can hit the foe multiple times on their turn. Enemies can also combo their physical attacks. Each combo hit takes about 0.5 seconds to execute (although it varies between party members and their weapons) and the combo stops when the opponent dies. Ranged weapons can't do hit combos, but they can do critical damage instead, and some weapons can't do either. Each weapon has its own Hit Combo rate, usually determined by the weapon type. Espers' regular attacks never deal combos or critical hits. The accessory Genji Gloves boosts the chance of performing a hit combo; the values below are multiplied by 1.8 with Genji Gloves equipped; without the Genji Gloves, the values are multiplied by 0.7. [http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 ''Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] The above numbers tell the chance of a hit combo happening, but don't deal with the actual number of hits. When a character's HP is low the chance of performing a combo remains the same, but the number of hits in a combo increases. The number of hits rises when the character's HP is very low. The player can exploit this by purposely lowering a character's HP to below 6.25% of their maximum before a battle, equip a high-combo weapon and Genji Gloves, and open a battle with a long chain of combos. The strategy can be enhanced by having another character with Lure to attract the enemies' attacks. ''Final Fantasy XV Bravely Default The hit count for attacks depends on the character's AGI. For every ten points of AGI a character has, they gain the possibility to add one more hit to their attack, increasing the damage dealt. For standard attacks, a hit can miss if the user's accuracy isn't high enough, or the enemy's evade is too high. However, for physical abilities, only the maximum amount of hits possible is taken into account for damage. Bravely Second: End Layer The hit system functions the exact same as in the previous game. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Onion Knight uses the Hit system during battle. The more hits he does, the more damage he does. A greater amount of hits also increases how quickly his ATB gauge fills; for example, getting 1 Hit makes it charge very slowly, but getting the maximum of 16 hits makes his next turn come nearly instantly. Gallery FF Hits.png|Final Fantasy. FFII Hits.png|Final Fantasy II. FFIII Hits.png|Final Fantasy III. FFIV Hits Version 1.png|Final Fantasy IV. FFIV Hits Version 2.png|Final Fantasy IV. Bravely Default Hit.png|Bravely Default. FFATB Hit Term.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest''. References Category:Battle elements